International Summer Camp
by Lioness Amythest
Summary: It's summer camp and this is Lily's first encounter with the Marauders. What with learning how to canoe, having prank wars with the Marauders and sneaking out at night to summer parties its sure to be a promising four weeks together. R
1. Acceptance

A/N: Hello friends, again. This is the edited version of chapter one, ISC. I'm afraid when I began posting the chapters for this story I had a blurred visiojn of where I wanted to go with it but now I really know what I want to do. Hopefully you like the newer direction the story's taking and enjoy! I'm pumped to write this story, especially since the summer is coming up ;)

Also, for those who have never read AtQG it's not obligatory that you do so. This story is a semi-component story. You won't be missing a big chunk of information but go ahead if you want! So for new readers I hope you like it and for my old readers, enjoy!

Diclaimer: Sigh…it's never going to be mine. JK Rowling's.

Chapter 1 of International Summer Camp

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Beauxbatons **

Sunshine was streaming into a Beauxbatons 5th year girls dormitory. It illuminated the predictable contents of the room with everything from makeup, hairbrushes and shampoos to witches attire splayed over every viable corner space. A girl of the age fifteen got on her knees and looked under a bed pushing past the blankets hanging down from the unmade bed.

"Julia, where are my black flats that I just bought last weekend?" Lily Evans asked with a grin at one of her best friends Julia Adams who was busily applying makeup in the bathroom.

"By my bag by the table." Julia said sheepishly.

Lily jumped over the bed to Julia's partially packed bag was lying wide open revealing an assortment of jumble ness. It was late June and everyone was getting ready to leave home on the train the day after tomorrow. Lily had yet to begin packing her bag so she didn't say anything to Julia but smile when she spotted her familiar shoes.

"Elissa get your lazy arse up so we can go get some breakfast. I'm starving." Chennacy Davies drawled out slowly as she brushed her short curly black hair and secured it with a glitzy blue barrette that matched her eyes.

However Elissa had just conveniently pushed the covers off when Chennacy said that. "I'm up already you prude. What time is it anyways?"

"Ten twenty." Lily stated with a wry smile. Now that exams were done they didn't have any more classes so they could take their time in the morning and any time of the day for that matter.

Elissa snorted, as she looked at herself in the wide mirror the girls had in their dorm. Her long blonde hair was in a tangled heap on her head and her mascara had smudged around her dark brown eyes. "I daresay we had a late night?"

Lily smiled remembering the party they had attended to last night. It indeed had been a late night and an interesting one for that matter. End of year parties were always the best because everyone was in an awesome mood and a lot of people usually attended. It had been held in the boys common room and there had been tons of people there.

"Wicked time last night." Julia said finally exiting the bathroom and pointing to the bathroom for Elissa to go in and get herself cleaned up. She had shoulder length sleek brown hair and deep blue mysterious eyes.

"Indeed it was." Lily said thinking about the 6th year Christian Gunnst who had danced with her countless times. It had been brilliant. She sighed wistfully thinking how soon summer was coming and she wouldn't be seeing much of her friends that much. She was a renowned witch at Beauxbatons but in London she was just another nameless person. None of her friends lived nearby. It sucked.

She pulled her auburn hair down and it fell gracefully down her back to its long length. Lily began to brush through it beginning to feel the normal homesick feeling she always countered before leaving Beauxbatons to go to her grandparent's home in the summer. Her parents had died a year and a half ago so she went to her nearest relatives written up in her parents will.

Petunia had selfishly left Lily to go to live with one of their mother's sisters and she had never seen her since the night when Lily had gone to their old town after the accident. That was what pained her most for she didn't have a relationship with her own blood sister. And they said blood was thicker than water…

She didn't mind going to her grandparent's home during the summer, because the first few weeks it was usually fine. They were her only blood relatives living other than a few distant cousins on her father's side. The reason she usually dreaded summer vacation was because there were constant memories haunting her of her family.

Lily sighed as she stepped in the bathroom to wash her face and put on a little makeup on. Elissa had a bathrobe on and was currently drying her hair with her towel.

"Dreading going home already?" Her friend asked sympathetically.

"Yeah. It's going to another one of those depressing summers. Please feel free to come and get me and rescue me on your way to a party." Lily said with a quirky grin as she masked her real feelings about going home behind a smile though it didn't quite reach her emerald eyes.

She looked in the mirror and wrinkled her straight nose glaring at the scattered freckles on her nose. Lily rubbed in some soft face cream into her already smooth fair skin. She then applied some natural looking eye shadow and a few strokes of mascara. She rubbed on some tinted lip balm then walked out of the bathroom and pushed away the thoughts of going home.

"Ready to get some breakfast?" Chennacy asked Lily while she slid into a white summer dress and Lily nodded.

The four girls walked down through their dormitory and through the swirling staircase into the Great Hall where there was a scattered amount of witches and wizards eating at that time.

Lily found their usual round crystal circular table near the large see-through glass wall of the Great Hall where they could look out in the beautiful gardens and grounds of Beauxbatons. At Beauxbatons if you were late for the buffet style breakfast you would just pick up your plate and say what you wanted. The faeries would then magically make the food appear on the plate.

"Grapefruit and toast." Lily said as her stomach let out a great growl. As the other three ordered Lily let her gaze wander over the room and she felt a whirl of something go in her stomach as the roguishly good-looking Christian glanced over and gave her a little wave.

Lily felt her cheeks flush and she waved back with a big smile. Christian was a very handsome sixth year boy. He had curly dark blonde hair and dark gray blue eyes. He was a very good Quidditch player and an exemplary dancer as Lily remembered with a coy grin from last night.

"Lily's in love." Julia said coyly as she ate her oatmeal.

"Lucky." Chennacy said catching the eye glances between Lily and Christian.

"I dunno, you were getting pretty friendly with Jason eh?" Lily commented cheekily with a laugh when Chennacy's cheeks colored slightly.

"Guys who am I going to go for?" Elissa asked suddenly with a sigh as she rested her chin on her palm.

"Go for Jon. He seemed pretty interesting." Julia said earnestly.

Elissa sighed and shook her head. "He was so last week. I don't know but it just feels like there's nothing there. You know what I mean?"

Lily nodded in understanding for she had gone with guys who she just didn't have chemistry with, and then dumped them shortly after. Elissa still really hadn't found anyone up to her standards and she went through quite a few of Beauxbatons guy population Lily thought with a grin.

"You'll find someone soon. It's gonna happen." Chennacy said squeezing their friend's hand.

Lily turned to her breakfast and began to eat the large red grapefruit that was already cut open for her. Suddenly though a snowy white owl appeared in the crystal hall and Lily looked at it with interest. Owls weren't usually permitted in the Great Hall because the Headmistress didn't allow it. Therefore whatever was inside the envelope had to be containing of some importance.

"Whoa, I wonder what all the owls are doing here! Cour's going to have a tantrum if she sees this." Elissa exclaimed when she suddenly caught an eye of the handful of prestigious owls flying down into the room that had began to appear more constantly in the room.

Lily shook her head watching as owls dropped to certain people and she looked in bemusement as all four girls received a hefty cream envelope with dark gold loopy writing on the top addressing their names.

Lily looked up at her friends and saw the same puzzled but intrigued expressions on their faces.

"Wonder what this is all about. Mme. Cour would have never allowed the owls to come deliver in here to all these students if it weren't about something she approved of or something." Chennacy mused out loud and the other three nodded their heads agreeably.

"C'mon lets all open our letters together!" Julia trilled.

Lily slit open the envelope and pulled out three sheets of parchment that were all written on. The first page was a letter so she set down to read it.

_**International Summer Camp of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_Head of Camp: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf_

_Warlock, Supreme Mugwump International _

_Confederation of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms Lily Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to a very prestigious international summer camp for exceptionally bright witches and wizards. Placements in this camp are chosen very carefully for there are only so many spots._

_At this summer camp you will be taking advance classes from a Head of each country that is represented internationally from around the world. For example, Mme. Cour will be the advanced Charms teacher at this summer camp and so on to whatever expertise of each head from select countries. _

_It is not all about the academics, for this camp is also being issued to bring Muggle awareness to the students. Therefore many activities will be mixed, magical and muggle. We would also like to bring a tighter unity between the different magical communities in our world. I hope you will gladly accept your position at this camp. _

_Please send an owl of confirmation by the 9__th__ of July. We will send a list of requirements once confirmation has been sent. Thank you and I hope to hear from you soon Ms Evans!_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Lily looked at the other two parchments and realized that they were just parchments stating more in the history of the camp. She summarized that the camp had only just been created a year ago and it was created for the unity of the magical community of youth because of the growing fear of dark wizards on the world was thickening.

She looked up at her friends and they all looked quite positive about the whole thing.

"Sounds pretty cool even though it's an educational based camp." Julia said with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

Lily felt excitement begin to unfurl in her stomach. This was the perfect alternative for her summer vacation. It wasn't the fact that she didn't enjoy going home but her parents had died in a car accident one year ago and it was only herself who went home to her grandparents.

"Sounds alright." Chennacy said as she just finished the letter with a wide grin.

"Yeah and all kinds of people from different countries will be going!" Lily said excitedly and then her gaze hooked with Julia and they began to giggle.

"What're you two up on?" Elissa asked them with a raised eyebrow.

"Different countries mean that there will be different people which means new guys!" Julia said happily and Elissa sighed with a grin on her face as she shook her head.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Lily said with a tinkling laugh and she flipped back her smooth auburn hair that was tumbling down in a wavy array.

"I like that train of thought." Chennacy said joining in with their infectious laughter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hogwarts**

A large group of students from fifth year to seventh year students were gathered in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore was at the front of the room on an elevated stand speaking to them, his long white hair tucked in his belt and his half moon glasses glittering from the sunshine slowly beginning to fill the room.

He was talking about an International Wizarding summer camp and that these select groups of students were invited to accept the invite.

Sixteen year old James Potter was seated in the back, his long legs stretched out in front of him and his arms folded behind his head in a gesture of easiness. His two best friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were there with him in the back. Remus was listening to Dumbledore talk about the camp but Sirius was immaturely raising his wand seeing how far he could lift up Sally Jenkins skirt without getting caught.

James rolled his eyes with a grin and grabbed the wand from Sirius who let out a huffy breath and glared at him darkly. James took out his wand and nodded his head towards Sally making it clear to Sirius to watch. He flicked his wand sharply and her skirt flew up in her face showing her knickers.

She let out a cry of rage and James stifled his laughter while Sirius snorted then masked a look of innocence while she looked around the room to see who had made her skirt fly up.

"You can send an owl to either me or Professor Mcgonagall before July ninth and we will send you more information of what to pack and so on. Thank you and you are dismissed." Professor Dumbledore said cordially as the students stood up and vanished their chairs from the hall.

"Lets go out by the lake." Sirius said and James nodded.

Remus looked on then stopped. "I'll go find Peter then we'll be out."

"Alright." James replied easily and he followed Sirius out the Great Hall doors and down the path to the lake. He let his eyes wander over all the people who were lounging around the lake. They picked a spot near the water and laid casually down on their backs.

"Reckon you'll go to this?" Sirius asked suddenly as students filed out of the building and near the waters edge too. It was a beautiful hot sunny day and many wanted to go for a dip in the lake or at least be outdoors.

"Yeah. My dad will make me go anyways." James replied thinking about his educated Auror father.

"Kind of a drag about having to go to classes in the summer but there will be plenty of chicks at this camp. Pros and cons, ya know." Sirius said with a grin that lighted up his handsome face.

Remus and Peter finally came down by the water and James felt a sudden pang of guilt that Peter hadn't been asked to go to the summer camp. Peter was his close friend and he felt bad that he wouldn't have the chance to go to the summer camp that the rest of them would end up going to.

"Too bad you can't go to the camp Wormtail but you won't be missing out on much cause we have to go to classes everyday!" James said with a roll of his eyes to indicate that he wasn't really jumping up and down for it.

"Yeah… I wouldn't have been able to go anyways. I'm working in my mum's bookstore down in Diagon's Alley most of the summer." Peter said with a shrug of his shoulders.

James nodded understandingly. Since Peter's father had died it had been hard for Peter's mother to keep enough money for a living but she gotten a chance to open a bookstore and she had taken it. James put his hand in his pant pocket and retrieved the stolen golden snitch that he liked to play with.

"Not that again!" Remus groaned in an exaggerated voice with a grin tweaking the corners of his mouth.

"I'm only practicing because I'm going to be the best most wanted Quidditch player when I'm out of Hogwarts." James said arrogantly and Sirius snorted.

"Well you don't need any work on your confidence." Remus said wryly and he turned the page of the book on advanced Charms that he was reading.

Sirius grabbed the snitch before James could begin showing off his super reflexive skills at catching it. "C'mon lets do something...go for a swim or something. " He said gesturing to the vast lake stretching beneath the castle of Hogwarts.

"Deal. Last one to the water has to snog Snivellus." James said uttering out their arch nemesis and soon four boys were crashing towards the water yelling and pushing each other out of the way laughing because it was the end of school and the summer of their lives was just beginning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Letters concerning the International Wizarding Summer camp found their way going to many different parts of the world that last week of June. Some were sent to the far region of Bulgaria and others to Ireland to a smaller magical school. A few went down India and others to Asia.

The camp was heavily broadcasted in the Daily Prophet and there was a long interview with Albus Dumbledore about why he was opening a camp for bright youth kids of the wizarding world to which he replied about the unity of the magical community and to bring muggle awareness closer which seemed to bring a controversy to many.

Many included a dark wizard at the height of his power whom didn't like the idea of many exceptionally bright and powerful wizards banding together to learn advanced magic. No this worried the dark wizard and he knew something had to be done about it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Not much changed in this 'newly' revised chapter of International Summer Camp. Just little things but I definitely like it much better. I will get the second and third chapters out soon. Those two will def have bigger changes in them than this one did. See ya and enjoy. SUMMER VACATION!


	2. Glimpses

A/N: Could it be me? Am I really updating haha? Yep and this is an edited version in case some of you are wondering where chapter three went. Read chapter one's A/N, it explains it much better.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling's.

Chapter 2 of International Summer Camp

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily awoke early on the morning of the fifteenth of July to hear the voices of birds chirping outside, so she pushed off the covers and lay on her bed looking at the ceiling, her mind filled with thoughts.

Her grandparent's knew she was a witch but they didn't understand really the concept of it. When they had found out she was a witch her grandfather had pulled some corny jokes about her turning him into a frog and her nana had just smiled.

They didn't understand her world though. They didn't understand that there were many pureblood witches and wizards who hated her and her grandparents for being muggles. And she wasn't about to tell them about any of that anyways.

Lily didn't mind their lack of knowledge about her world because she was so very thankful that they accepted her for who she was. They weren't judging her for being a witch like Petunia did. She sighed quietly to herself as she wove her hair around her index finger.

The sun was peeking through Lily's shutters so she stood up and opened them with a small smile at the promising day ahead. Today was the day that she packed up and then took a portkey with Julia, Elissa and Chennacy to the camp. The portkey had been sent to Elissa's house so they were all meeting at her place that afternoon at three.

A confirmation of the camp had been sent back to her and the dates for the camps. It began today and they stayed at the camp until the twentieth of August. Lily liked it wasn't to the very end of the month so she would at least have time to prepare for school.

Lily swiftly smoothed over her blankets on the bed and ambled out of her room to the washroom. She slipped into the shower and she reflected on the letter she had gotten for the camp. It was listed on the back of certain things she would need. She would have to bring all her school supplies for they would be having the four main subjects. They were Charms, Transfiguration, Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Once Lily had showered and cleaned up she braided her dark auburn hair into a long French braid. She slipped on a pair of white shorts and a vintage olive green shirt with loopy writing stretched across it.

Lily skipped down the stairs and entered the kitchen where her grandparents were drinking tea and reading their muggle newspaper. Her nana was peering into the fridge with a look of disdain on her face.

"Oh Roger did you eat all that chocolate cake? I only baked it last night, no wonder your cholesterol is so high!" Angie, Lily's nana said in a reproachful voice shaking her head.

Lily grinned a big smile knowing that it was good timing she had stepped in because otherwise her grandfather would be receiving a full-fledged lecture.

"Look who's awake so early!" Roger said hastily and he winked at her when she slid into a chair across from him.

Angie smiled at her granddaughter warmly and she poured some pancake mix into a pan. "Good morning darling. Here I'll get you some pancakes and juice. You're leaving this afternoon aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm going to Elissa's house to meet the other girls from my school and then we're all traveling there together." She replied back to her with a slight feeling of homesickness that she wouldn't be seeing her family in a whole month.

"Lovely darling. Your mother would be so proud to see what you're doing now." Angie said in a slight wavering voice.

An uncomfortable feeling squeezed at Lily's inside but she clenched her fists tight. " I know." She said quietly.

"Well now be careful. You're coming to that age when boys begin to notice you and well…" Roger said with an awkward clearing of his throat and Lily felt a stupid grin form on her face at her grandfather's apparent discomfort. She liked that he had mentioned that though because it let her change her train of thought and keep it from wavering on her parents.

"Oh Roger don't embarrass her like that. I'll give her 'that' talk some other time." Angie said with a wink at Lily and she smiled. She was almost sixteen; she knew how to handle herself in those types of situations she thought with a goofy grin, or so she hoped.

After Lily had eaten her blueberry pancakes she headed upstairs to pack her suitcase. One month in another place that was not her home, she would definitely want lots of her own clothing so she wouldn't run out of anything.

The letter had also said that there would be dances held so to bring some formal outfits. She would need her swimsuit and many other appropriate summer clothing because it was a hotter climate.

Lily hummed to herself happily as she folded countless halter-tops and tank tops. She threw in a few casual summer dresses, capris and lots of shorts. She picked out three skirts and two thin knit sweaters. Sandals, shoes and other footwear were thrown in along with her bathing suit. Lily poked through her closet for any last inspirations and then she threw in the rest of her necessities.

A tap on her window made her look up from her trunk and she saw that is was Snookie, Julia's brown owl. Lily grinned wondering what Julia would be raving about in her letter.

Lily unfolded the girlish fuchsia parchment and she focused in on the dark purple neat printing.

_Lilybunny!_

_Wow today is the day. I've been up since nine in the morning packing when I could have so slept in until one in the afternoon. Don't even think of calling me lazy. Anyways I'm almost done packing but I can't fit all my favorite shoes which kind of sucks. I'll have to pick some my favorites. Don't forget to bring those flats I love haha! I can't wait until the open ceremonies at the camp so we get to meet all the other people. Brilliant. Tootles darling. See you at Liss's house. _

_Kisses, _

_Julia_

Lily checked her watch and it read fifteen minutes past two. "Baby here we go." Lily said softly to herself as she zipped up her suitcase and then ran back down the stairs to bug her grandparents before she had to leave for Elissa's house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An owl tapped impatiently on the window of James Potter's bedroom. Dirty candy wrappers, old boxers and what looked like a broomstick covered one half of the room. A big canopy bed was to one side and a boy was snoring lightly on it.

The door to the bedroom was opened and in walked Sirius. The teen was rubbing his eyes blearily and mumbling something to himself.

"James? What's that owl doing there?" He asked when he finally saw the owl flapping its beak on the window. He shuffled over to the window and let the owl in. Two thick envelopes fell into the boy's hand and then the indignant owl took flight back out into the morning sky.

He slit open one of the letters and read it with a sheepish smile. Sirius walked over to the bed and pulled out his wand with an evil grin on his handsome face. He pulled out his wand and flicked it. All of a sudden water was being sprayed in the sleeping James's face and he awoke quickly with aggravated eyes.

"Padfoot, you bastard." James swore angrily and he took a swipe at him but he dodged out of the way.

Sirius observed him for a second and refrained from bursting out into laughter. Instead he posed a question. "Prongs, member that camp we're going to?"

"Yeah." He said grumpily wondering why on earth Sirius would wake him up with water for this. It wasn't that big of a deal and he hadn't thought that Sirius was this excited about some camp they were going to have to do schoolwork at.

"It's today." Sirius said grinning.

"Oh shit." He muttered his eyes widening slightly and he scrambled up to find his glasses.

"We were just informed." Sirius said cheerfully and he sank into James bed.

James narrowed his eyes at him and said, "Wonder whose fault that was."

Sirius just looked around the room innocently and shrugged his shoulders. James slugged him in the arm lightly and then dashed down the stairs to find his mum or dad.

After checking his father's study James realized his father was at the Ministry.

"Mum!" James hollered quickly losing his patience to keep looking in their gigantic mansion that they all called home.

"In the parlor, dear!" His mother Cynthia called back in a sweet voice. James dashed back up the stairs to the parlor and he swung the door open.

"Good morning honey." Cynthia said softly her face glowing as she looked at her son with her vast hazel eyes that James had obviously inherited his from.

"Hi mum. Did you know that the camp began today?" James asked in an abrupt voice.

"Oh of course. Your father mentioned it last week at dinner." Cynthia replied as she took a sip of tea from a creamy lilac teacup.

James sighed and pulled a hand through his already bed head ruffled hair. Of course he didn't know that the camp was this week because he had been visiting Remus's house last week for a few days with Peter and Sirius.

"Predictable." James muttered to himself.

Cynthia gazed at her son and her eyes seemed to lighten, as she finally understood what was going on. "You didn't know that the camp started today did you?"

James shook his head with a sheepish look on his face. Cynthia placed her cup on her mahogany side table and stood up softly.

"James Potter, you need to get a little bit more organized. I'm only going to be around here so long with you before you have to go out in the real world!" Cynthia lectured him in an exasperated voice. James had a funny feeling that Sirius was listening to this.

"Yes mum. I'll go get packing, everything that we pack for Hogwarts then?" James asked and Cynthia nodded.

She caught him by the arm just when he was about to bound upstairs. "Does Sirius have everything?"

James nodded. "Yeah he brought everything when he came."

Sirius had come to their home a few weeks back. He had simply come to the front door and James had been the one to hear the bell ring late that windy night. James of course understood the dead look in Sirius's face and he had pulled his friend in the face without any question.

James could tell it bothered his friend but Sirius had never been one to talk about many uncomfortable things like that. They had talked about it one time in June because Sirius had received a nasty letter from his mother so Sirius had decided to explain the viciousness in the letter in a rather sarcastic manner that made James realize what a messed up home life Sirius really did have back with the Blacks.

"Go on then. You have to arrive there by four in the afternoon. There's lots of packing to do before you have to go." Cynthia said with a smile and James nodded. He ran down to his room.

"C'mon Padfoot we have to pack all this junk before four." James said shrugging his shoulders.

"Jamesie, you better get learning how to live on your own or your Mummy's going to have to come and do it for you." Sirius said with a grin and James gave him the finger.

James read through his letter that Dumbledore and smiled with a grin. He was to pack some formal things for a dance and James decided to go down to the hall and show Sirius this piece of information. James suspected Sirius would be very interested. Dumbledore had also said to bring their Quidditch supplies.

Perhaps this camp wouldn't be so bad after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Here's the edited version of chapter two. Not many big changes. Review if you're still reading…chapter three will be up soon.


End file.
